Chapter One/Warp drive test
At the Utopia Planitia Shipyards Voyager is in it's docking berth with dock arms working on the warp nacelles and impulse reactors while worker bees are replacing the driver coils. In engineering Commander Ellis is looking at the warp diagnostic console and then she looks at the core. All right let's lock it off and I think we're ready for our next warp drive test Commander Ellis says as she looks at her staff members, when she sees the Captain come into the engine room she's surprised by seeing the Captain come into the engine room. Well Captain this is a surprise Commander Ellis says as she looks at Captain Martin. Brianna looks at her. Yeah it is Commander so where do we stand with Warp Drive? Captain Martin says as she looks at Commander Ellis. She looks at her. We'll have warp drive in about a few hours and we replaced the burnt out bio-neural gel pack Commander Ellis says as she looks at Captain Martin and shows her the burnt out gel pack. Brianna looks at the burnt out pack. Wow that's bad lucky we had our sister ship to tow us back to Earth Brianna says as she looks at the chief. Commander Ellis looks at her. Yeah it's a good thing Commander Ellis says as she looks at her. Then the com activates. Bridge to Captain Martin Lieutenant Adams says over the com. Brianna tapped her combadge. Go ahead Lieutenant Captain Martin says as she tapped her combadge. Captain we're receiving a hail from Starfleet Command, It's Admiral Larson on subspace Lieutenant Adams says over the com. She looks at Commander Ellis. I'm on my way Captain Martin says as she tapped her badge twice to shut it off. She leaves engineering and heads to the bridge and walks into her ready room and sits at her desk. Admiral Larson sir what can I do for you? Captain Martin asked as she looks at the monitor. Captain Martin I've got orders for you and you better listen after the destruction of the USS Odyssey in the Gamma Quadrant you've been ordered to head to the Gamma Quadrant to retrieve the bodies of the officers that were killed in that fight Admiral Larson says on the monitor. She looks at the screen. Sir are you sure that's a good idea I mean after what happened to New Bajor? Captain Martin says as she looks at the monitor. The Admiral interlaces his fingers. Captain there's families and loved ones that want to know what happened to the crew of the Odyssey and want to give them a proper burial, and Voyager is the best ship we got that can go into the Gamma Quadrant and get the bodies back and you've got your orders Captain carry them out Admiral Larson says on the monitor. Brianna looks at the monitor. Aye, sir we'll leave when our warp drive is online Captain Martin says as she looks at the screen. Starfleet out Admiral Larson says and he ends the transmission on his end. Voyager is docked at the shipyard as Worker bees aren't around the ship. On the bridge Captain Martin looks at the viewer and turns to Lieutenant Adams. Lieutenant signal the dock master and clear us for departure Captain Martin says as she looks at Lieutenant Adams then turns to the viewer. She inputs commands into the console. Ensign Mitchell chimes in. All engines are online Ensign Mitchell says as he turns to Captain Martin. Brianna sits in the Captain's chair and Lieutenant Adams chimes in. Dock master has cleared us for departure says Lieutenant Adams as he looks at Captain Martin. Captain Martin looks at Ensign Mitchell. Engage Mr. Mitchell Captain Martin says as she looks at the helm officer. He inputs commands into the conn. Voyager moves slowly out of the dock and her nacelles cranked up and jumped to warp speed. Voyager is at high warp. Captain's log stardate 48973.5. We're on course for the wormhole to head to the Gamma Quadrant to retrieve the dead bodies of the crew that were onboard the USS Odyssey, I getting a bit worried we've got our chief of security that use to serve on board the Odyssey I can only hope that we get in and get out before the Dominion picks us up. In his quarters Lieutenant Mason is unpacking his uniforms and civilian clothes, as well as pictures of his family and his academy years getting to know other people in his class and his graduation plaque. On the bridge Captain Martin is in her chair as she's looking at the main viewer and then Commander Larson walks over to her. You busy Captain? Commander Larson says as he looks at her. She looks at him. No not really just getting to know my new ship and crew as well as my first officer, but I don't see my tactical officer on duty he must still be settling into his quarters Captain Martin says as she looks at Commander Larson. He sits in the Xo chair on the left side of her and looks at her. Or it maybe something different all together I read his record he serviced on board the USS Odyssey before he was posted to Voyager Commander Larson says as he looks at her. Captain Martin looks at him. That's why he's been acting weird as of late Captain Martin says as she looks at Commander Larson. He nods at her the Ensign Mitchell chimes in. We're approaching Deep Space 9 Captain Ensign Mitchell says as he turns to Captain Martin. She looks at him. Slow to one third impulse power Ensign Captain Martin says as she looks at the main viewer. He inputs commands into the helm. Voyager slows to impulse speed and enters the Bajoran sector as her nacelles go into the flatten position. She gets up from her chair and Commander Larson follows close behind her. Deep Space 9 this is Captain Brianna Martin of the Federation starship USS Voyager, ready to dock with the station Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. Over the com Commander Sisko comes over the com. Permission granted upper pylon Commander Sisko says over the com. Brianna looks at Ensign Mitchell. You heard the Commander Mr. Mitchell Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He nods at her and turns to his console. Aye, Captain Ensign Mitchell says as he inputs commands into the helm console. Commander Larson looks at the viewer showing the Galaxy-class starship USS Intrepid. That's the USS Intrepid isn't it? Commander Larson says as he looks at the viewer. Brianna nods at him. Yeah it is Captain Martin says as she looks at him and then at the viewer. Voyager docks at the upper pylon next to the Intrepid. On the station it's buzzing with life as Captain Martin is walking through the corridors of the station as she's looking for Quark's bar because her brother mentioned in his letters, she walks into the bar and sits at the bar as Quark walks over to her. What will we be having today? Quark says as he looks at her. She looks at the padd. Give me one Cardassian sunrise Brianna says as she looks at the padd. He nods at her. Coming right up Quark says as he looks at her. Captain Halliwell walks over to her. Welcome back Captain says Typhuss as he looks at Brianna. She looks at him. Captain Typhuss James Halliwell how have you been? Brianna says as she looks at him. They shook hands. Good, exploring the galaxy and going to planets that I have never been to says Typhuss as he looks at Brianna. She looks at him. We just finally got out of spacedock at the Mars shipyards, after having the warp coils fail on us during the first test of the warp drive now we're here getting supplies and will head into the Gamma Quadrant and search for any survivors from the Odyssey Brianna says as she looks at him. He looks at her and talking about how much he enjoys commanding a Galaxy-class starship, and a bit worried after hearing about the destruction of the Odyssey in the Gamma Quadrant after that he departs for his ship.